


250

by sarcastictear



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastictear/pseuds/sarcastictear
Summary: 250/2,.50/number1.from the maze runner: the death cure.this is the page that every tmr, tst and tdc fangirl hates and wants to rip up into a million pieces, pretending it was never written.





	250

A page 250 rewrite.

Then the strangest thing happened. Thomas looked out of the window and saw a banged-up Crank staring at him from twenty feet away. It took him a second to register that the Crank was his friend.

Newt.

»Hey. Newt. It's me, Thomas. You still remember me, right?« A sudden clarity filled Newt's eyes then, almost making Thomas step back in surprise. »I bloody remember you, Tommy. You just came to see me at the Palace, rubbed it in that you ignored my note. I can't go completely crazy in a few days.«

Those words hurt Thomas's heart even more than the pitiful sight of his friend. »Then why are you here? Why are you with.. Them?«  
Newt looked at the Cranks, then back at Thomas. »It comes and goes man. I can't explain it. Sometimes I can't control myself, barely know what I'm doing and forget you. But usually it's just like an itch in my brain, throwing everything off-kilter just enough to bother me - make me angry.«

»You seem fine right now.«  
»Yeah, well. The only reason I'm with these wackos from the Palace is because I don't know what else to do. I just think of you and I want to forget you. They're fighting, but they're also a group. You find yourself alone, you don't have a bloody chance.«

»Newt, I love you, come with me this time, right now. I don't want to lose you. We can take you somewhere safe, somewhere better to-« Newt laughed, and when he did his head twitched strangely a couple of times. 

»I don't want to. Get out of here, Tommy. Get away.«  
»Just come with me,« Thomas begged. »I'll tie you up if it makes you feel better.« Newt's face suddenly hardened into anger and his words shouted out in rage. »Just shut up, you shuck traitor! Didn't you read my note? You said you love me and didn't read it. It was really important for me. I gave YOU my note and you did nothing. You can't do one last, lousy thing for me? Gotta be the hero, like always? I don't love you. I hate you! I always hated you! The things I said to you in the Glade weren't real.«

He doesn't mean it, Thomas told himself firmly. They were just words. »Please, Newt, Please.«

»It was all your fault! You could've stopped them when the first Creators died. You could've figured out a way. But no! You had to confuse me and my feelings and had to keep going, try to save the world, be the hero. But not for me. And you came to the Maze and never stopped. All you care about is yourself! Admit it! Gotta be the one people remember, the one people worship! We should've thrown you  
down the Box hole!«

Newt's face had coloured to a deep red, and spit flew from his mouth as he yelled. He started to cry and taking lumbering steps forward, his hands balled into fists.

»I'm gonna blast him!« Lawrence yelled from the van. »Get out of the  
way!«

Thomas turned. »Don't! It's just Newt and ne. Only us. Don't do anything!« He faced Newt again. »Newt, stop. Just listen to me. I know you're okay in there. Enough to hear me out. I know you.«

»I hate you, Tommy. I've never loved you!« He was only a few feet away and Thomas took a step backwards, his hurt over Newt turning to fear. »I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! After all I did for you, after all the things we've did together, Tommy. After all the freaking klunk I went through in the bloody Maze, you can't do the one and only thing I've ever asked you to do! I can't even look at your ugly shuck face!« Thomas took two more steps back. »Newt you need to stop. They're going to shoot you and I don't want that to happen. Just stop and listen to me! Get in the van, with me, let me tie you up. Give me a chance.. Give US a chance.« 

He couldn't kill his friend. He just couldn't. He loves him.  
Newt screamed and rushed forward. An arc of Launcher lightning shot from the van, skidding and crackling across the pavement, but missed him. Thomas had frozen in place, and Newt tackled to him to the ground, knocking the breathe out of him and pinned him down.

»I should rip your eyes out, but i can't,« Newt said, spraying Thomas with spit. »Teach you a lesson in stupidity. Why'd you come over here? You expected a bloody hug or kiss? Huh? A nice sit-down to talk about our good times in the Glade?«  
Thomas shook his head, gripped by terror, very slowly reaching for his gun with his free hand. 

»You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don't think I did. It wasn't the shucking Griever.«  
»What happened?« Thomas asked, stalling for time. He slipped his fingers around the weapon.  
»I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all... your...  
fault!«

Newt suddenly twisted around and grabbed Thomas by the hand which was holding the gun. He yanked towards himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his own forehead.

»Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted and loved you. I trusted you with the note! No one else. Now do it!«  
Thomas tried to pull his hand away, but Newt was too strong. »Newt, I love you. I can't.«

»Make amends! Repent for what you did!« The words tore out of him, his whole body trembling. Then his voice dropped to an urgent, harsh whisper. »Kill me you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of misery.« The words horrified Thomas and he started to cry. »Newt, maybe-«  
»Shut up! Just shut up! I loved you! Now do it!«  
»I can't kill my love.«  
»I don't care! Do it!«  
»I can't!« 

How could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could he possibly kill his boyfriend?  
»Kill me or I'll kill you. Kill me! Do it!«  
»Newt..«  
»Do it before I become one of them!«  
»I lov-«

»KILL ME!« And then Newt's eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice  
softened.

»Please, Tommy, Please.«

Thomas looked at him. It felt like a dream and Thomas felt ready to wake up. But his fingers were still slipped around the weapon, were pointed straight at his forehead. If he would say something right now it would be worthless. Newt wouldn't care about what he'd say. He did the thing he always wanted to do. He pulled him closer and pressed his lips gently against Newts. The kiss was hopeful but Thomas knew that he couldn't get Newt back. Not the Newt he learned to love. 

With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.


End file.
